


Under Your Spell and Unbreakable Vow

by andwhatifiam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Frank Zhang, Gryffindor Hazel Levesque, Gryffindor Jason Grace, Hufflepuff Nico di Angelo, Hufflepuff Piper McLean, Hufflepuff Will Solace, M/M, Multiple Pairings, POV Multiple, Percy and Annabeth are already together, Ravenclaw Calypso, Ravenclaw Leo Valdez, Slytherin Annabeth Chase, Slytherin Percy Jackson, So are Frank and Hazel, Solangelo main pairing, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), everyone else is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhatifiam/pseuds/andwhatifiam
Summary: Basically the entire Heroes of Olympus crew plus some but in Hogwarts.The seven all keen on making bets but what happens when they find out about Will's crush on Nico? Will forces the group to make an unbreakable vow to not tell Nico anything until Will has done it himself. Also Jason and Piper get together and Leo and Calypso but I make them less toxic. Percy and Annabeth are already together and so are Frank and Hazel. (Multiple POV's)The Friends to Lovers solangelo Hogwarts AU you never knew you needed.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Under Your Spell and Unbreakable Vow

The young ravenclaw sped walk through the halls of Hogwarts a smirk permanently etched onto his face. Leo Valdez always had an itch under his skin to learn new things. Not for school though. He was definitely going to be the first ravenclaw to fail his O.W.L.S. if he didn’t start getting his act together. However that thought was at the back of his mind. 

Leo was pulling the biggest stunt he’s ever committed to. He had heard rumors about the marauders map. First being owned by the marauders themselves, passed down to the Weasley twins, to Harry Potter, then to his own kids. There was no way he’d ever be able to get his hands on the original, but that wouldn’t stop him from figuring out how to make his own. 

First he needed the parchment, but the parchment couldn’t just be from any old scroll. It had to be specially charmed, but normal parchment wouldn’t hold as many charms as he would need. He needed to make it out of ground up Devil’s Snare. In it’s full form Devil's Snare could ensnare it’s victims. But if cultivated right, ground, and made into a special sheet of parchment it could hold all the enchantments that he would need. 

Now to the reason that he was rushing through the halls. To everyone in the area just trying to get to class, Leo looked like a lunatic trying to flee the scene of a crime. Which to be fair he technically was. The Herbology teacher, Professor Demeter, was taking her noon lunch in the teachers lounge as always. No one ever guards the rooms or her privat plant stores, so it just seemed like the perfect opportunity. There were two locks on the cabinet that held the more dangerous and rare plants. One was a muggle lock, simple enough to pick but charmed to resist alohamora, and a magic lock which only opened with a special phrase. Leo being a half-blood himself wanted to use a running tape recorder to figure out what it was but unfortunately no muggle devices worked at Hogwarts.

So he may have borrowed his good friend Annabeth’s invisibility cap to hide in Professor Demeter’s room for an entire evening to figure out that the secret code was “giggling gillyweed”. Leo thought it was silly but he had the code and that’s all that mattered. Then he had to learn how to pick a lock. He bothered his other ravenclaw friend Calypso until she finally caved and taught him how to pick a lock with a bobby pin. Then he just had to pick a day and hope he was quick enough. He scolded himself for not learning how to pick a lock before he borrowed Annabeth’s cap because she furiously took it back and now he couldn’t find it anywhere. He would have to break in while fully visible.  
The whole plan went off without any issues which was surprising, most of Leo’s very HARMLESS pranks didn’t go this well. The lock took slightly longer to pick than he had expected but he got what he needed and left. He also had to try to avoid being seen in the area. If he was even luckier Professor Demeter wouldn’t notice anything was missing for a couple days and wouldn’t be able to pinpoint when it was taken. 

The students lunch time was between 12-2. Obviously that seems like a long period of time but classes started and ended differently for different groups of students, so lunchtime was mostly a get there when you can type situation. Leo and his friends typically met for lunch around one o’clock, so he’d be right on time. 

“Well look who it is, Valdez would you care to share why you look like you’re about to explode?” His best friend Jason Grace said. Jason sat next Piper and their other friend Percy who sat next to his girlfriend Annabeth. On the side Leo was about to sit on there’s, Frank and Hazel (who were also an item), Nico, Will, and eventually Calypso would probably show up and sit across from Leo. Their friend group is basically the epitome of inter house unity. Percy and Annabeth in slytherin. Calypso and Leo both in ravenclaw. Jason, Frank, and Hazel in Gryffindor. And finally Piper, Will, and Nico in Hufflepuff. 

“Haha very funny, I’m currently working on a super secret project that I can’t talk about until I get more of the details worked out,” And by details he meant trying not to kill himself as he used Devil’s Snare to make magical parchment. Leo noted that for a second thursday in November, the day had been surprisingly entertaining. He might be able to tolerate going to potions after lunch.

“And will we ever get to learn of this super secret project?” Annabeth pried. “Or did you just steal my invisibility cap for fun?”

“I BORROWED it okay? And like I said, I’m not currently at liberty to say. Besides that silly project is the furthest thing from my mind right now,” A total lie, “ I just want to know what we’re doing this weekend because last weekend everyone was either busy studying or canoodling. And if the Valdezinator can’t get his party on then what’s the point?”

“I wouldn’t call going to Hogsmead canoodling-” Frank started to chime in and then got cut off by Hazel. 

“You’re right we haven’t really hung out as a group in a while, why don’t we all try to meet in the Room of Requirement let’s say… 8 ish o’clock on friday.”

“I don’t think Hufflepuff has anything planned that night so I think we’ll be there right guys?” Piper asked Will and Nico.

“Yeah sure thing!” Will chimed in, it’s basically assumed that wherever Will goes Nico follows so Nico just nodded in agreement. 

“You’ll be where?” Leo jumped, caught off guard by Calypso’s voice. She sat down across from Leo looking down at the rest of the group. Calypso tutored some students during the week which was why she was normally late.

“We’re planning a small hang out Friday at 8” Annabeth said from down the table. “You should come if you’re comfortable sneaking out past curfew.” Calypso was a bit newer to the group as she’d actually been homeschooled for a while. No one ever brought it up because it was a touchy subject. 

“If I get my transfigurations project done beforehand then sure I’ll go” she responded. 

“You know us Gryffindors can’t resist a part-ay” Jason said, making Frank and Hazel groan. “I just can’t stay too long believe it or not. Clarisse moved quidditch practice to seven in the morning! That’s basically torture.” Quidditch was still competitive as ever.

“You can practice as early as you like to try to hide your game plans but there’s no way you’re beating slytherin next game. The house cup is basically ours.” Percy said. Honestly Leo could care less about the silly game but his friends like going, supporting each other, and competing with each other. Besides if anyone ever needed his help tinkering with a broom he was the man to call. 

“The game will be good as over before it even starts,” Annabeth chimes in leaning into Percy. Could they be any more disgustingly cute? They were both chasers on the team and had been for the past three years. Honestly no one could remember a time before Percy and Annabeth were together since they’d always been inseparable. Sure they had bickered a lot but it was clearly harmless pigtail pulling to talk more with each other. 

“Well count me out of going to the game, I have better things to do then watch you jocks air fight over a quaffle,” Said Nico before taking a disturbingly large bite from his sandwich so he wouldn’t have to talk. Will smacked him on the back of the head.  
“Oh please we both know you would pay money to watch Clarrise hit Percy off of his broom with a bludger,” Hazel said, shooting Nico a look. Being the most introverted of the group sometimes they had to work in teams to bribe Nico to go anywhere. Again that bribe usually being Will refusing to hang out with Nico if he doesn’t go. However, Hazel also had a way of getting Nico to go places considering they were also half siblings. 

“Well I guess we have Friday all planned. I’m gonna head to charms early. I have to talk to Professor Hecate about some questions we had assigned.” Frank started grabbing his things. 

“I’ll come with you,” Hazel says. Both of their schedules lined up fairly closely considering a lot of classes were sorted by house still, Jason didn’t follow since his charms class with the other half of gryffindor was in the morning. Everyone said their quick “see you soon”s as they walked off holding hands. 

“Ugh they’re so good together, when will I have something like that,” Piper complained, rolling her head back. Leo rolled his eyes, who needs relationships? 

“I’d say soon but clearly you don’t know a lot about relationships considering I won the betting pool on when they would get together.” Annabeth said, smirking. She was by far the most book and street smart out of all of them. 

“Betting pool?” Calypso questioned. 

“They were so obviously into each other since the beginning of last year and we all placed bets on when they’d finally figure it out.” Leo said. 

“If Frank could’ve just waited one more week,” Jason said rubbing his forehead remembering the tragic loss. 

“Well you can’t win them all bud,” Leo said. “Besides I’m low on sickles for the month so we need to bet on something new soon.”

“Let’s see I have a bet,” Nico added abruptly, “How long will your secret plan work until it blows up in your face?”

“I’ll bet 5 sickles on a week,” Calypso added, smirking. She would grab at any chance to show Leo up, typical. 

“I’ll match that bet,” Nico said, “But I’m betting 5 days.”  
“Okay that’s enough,” Piper said, noticing Leo’s look of embarrassment. Okay so maybe his plans didn’t always work out so well. But he had a great plan this time and there’s no way it could go wrong. Leo looked around at his friends and noticed Percy signalling Nico that he wanted to place a bet later. 

“Fine if you guys are so set on it failing, when it SUCCEEDS only me and my man Jason will get to use it.” Leo said. 

“Fine by me,” Calypso said. 

“Agreed,” added Nico and Percy. Annabeth stayed out of it but Leo considered her guilty by association. 

“Well fine then. I’m going back to my own common room. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” He’d probably run into some of them sooner probably but it always changed during the week depending on people’s personal schedules. 

“Leo wait,” Piper said, trying to get him to stay. He wouldn’t though, he’s Leo Valdez and dramatic exits are sort of his thing. Not really but they are now. 

“See you later Valdez,” Calypso called out indignantly. Of course she had to get the last word in. Besides, he had a map to work on.


End file.
